James Blazer
James Blazer (Real Name: Casey James Monesmith) 'is a professional wrestler currently signed to the ShockWave Brand of 'Rising Star Wrestling and wrestling on Mikey's Wrestling Federation in the indies. He is a 1 time MWF Champion and a 2 Time MTW Champion. He's won numerous independent titles during the year of 2010, but his reigns with the two circuits are the most notable ones. You can contact Blazer for CAW League Contracts or Apearances at tempadress12@gmail.com Personal Life: Born in Orlando, Florida. May 30, 1991. Growing up, Blazer had been watching wrestling since he was 4 years-old. This led to him wrestling against his friends in the backyard on a trampoline. They'd put on fictional shows and used paper titles just to have fun with the idea. As the years went by, they'd lost interest in wrestling, except for James himself. Blazer, now a High Schooler, took wrestling classes to start on his career. His friends mocked him, saying he was nothing but a dreamer trying to reach the impossible. They also said that wrestling was gay and that he should just give up. Despite they're efforts in making him stop in his tracks, this didn't phase Blazer whatsoever. after graduation, Blazer started learning wrestling in SECW Training School. Where he knew the basic movement. He also trained with AJ Styles, to learn the art of highflying. Drew Mcintyre for his durability and strikes. Diamond Dallas Page for Charisma and grappling. And Mikey for his techinical ability and power. Because of his fast learning, he was able to start wrestling at the age of 19. By 2010, he was winning titles in indie promotions like Mid-Night Thunder Wrestling and Mikey's Wrestling Federation. Is this luck or just a common way to start off a career? You decide. Independent Circuit: (ANYTHING that is exclusively done in the indies scene, does not effect anything in the current leagues, gimmick, or character wise.) 'Mid-Night Thunder Wrestling 2010-2011:' He began wrestling various matches on Mid-Night Thunder Wrestling. Blazer later became number one contender after beating Marcus Cor Von in a Tables Match. He would then go against Rising Sun for the MTW World Heavyweight Championship in a electric steel cage. Blazer won after doing a Detour on the electrical wiring, therefore parlaying Sun long enough to win it. He went on to defend the title against Marcus Cor Von in a Last Man Standing Match. An interference by Rising Sun cost Blazer the title and Marcus Cor Von became the new MTW World Heavyweight Champion. Blazer feud with Rising Sun and differences were settled at the next event with a Extreme Rules Match. Blazer won the match by making a bloody Rising Sun tap out to the sharpshooter. Blazer would go on to work matches in MTW. He got a title shot against Marcus Cor Von in a Triple Threat Match with Rising Sun. Blazer hit the Detour on Rising Sun, knocking him out. Marcus Cor Von was thrown out of the ring and Blazer pinned Sun for his second reign for the MTW World Heavyweight championship. He successfully held the for 2 months, defending it against both Rising Sun and Marcus Cor Von. The Executioner challenged Blazer for the title, but he refused due to his challenger's size advantage. While competing a match against Raven, The Executioner attacked Blazer without warning and put him into a table. Being pissed off as he was, Blazer challenged Executioner to a Submission Match. He successfully won against Executioner and retained the title. Blazer would later lose the title in a Fatal 4-way losers leave circuit match to The Executioner. Blazer would go on to wrestle in Mikey's Wrestling Federation. 'Mikey's Wrestling Federation 2011-Present:' Debut, Title Reign, and Injury 2011 The Feud with Marcus Cor Von would continue, then be put to an end in a TLC match for number one contender. Marcus and Blazer both fought on the ladder. Marcus unhooked the brief case first, but the rules in MWF stated that both feet must hit the floor in order to win the match. Blazer uppercut Marcus off the ladder and the case fell out of his hands. Because it didn't count as a win for Marcus, Blazer was able to take advantage of this rule and grab the brief case off the mat floor to become the number one contender for the MWF Championship. Blazer competed in a Steel Cage Match against the title holder, Mikey, and Jushin "Thunder" Liger. While Liger and Mikey were fighting at the top, Blazer walked out the cage door and became the new MWF Champion. Blazer would go on to sucessfully defend the title against Maven, Jushin "Thunder" Liger, and Rob Van Dam. Mikey walked out during Blazer's match against Randy Orton with a steel chair and a microphone, saying that the title is his and he doesn't want Blazer holding it anymore because he isn't worthy of it. Mikey then proceeded by running down the ramp and hitting Blazer with the steel chair, knocking him out on conscious. Mikey then told the referee to ring the bell and start a title match, being the owner of course. Mikey pinned a knocked out Blazer to regain his MWF Championship. Blazer had to sit out for 2 months due to injury near the back of the neck. Heel Turn 2011-Present He made a shocking return, After CM Punk beat Jeff Hardy for the vacant MWF Championship. He made his first official indie heel turn, attacking Hardy with Mikey in the ring. Punk, Mikey, and Blazer attacked Hardy thus signaling the reforming of the Haruhi Straight-Edge Society, they then celebrated the victory with the crowd roaring with boos. Current Wrestling Leagues: 'Rising Star Wrestling:' Although he didn't make his official debut on the ShockWave brand, James won two dark matches against Ryan MaClean and Adrian Reed. At this point, he has impressed officials and will join shortly near the future. Finishers and Signatures: Finishing Moves: *'The Detour' - Devastator (2010 - Currently) Signature Moves: * Back Wheel Trip * Arm Bar * Sharpshooter Championships and Accomplishments: 'Mid-Night Thunder Wrestling:' *MTW World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) 'Mikey's Wrestling Federation:' *MWF Champion (1 time) Wrestling Themes: "Deny" by Default (1st RSW Theme, 3rd MWF Theme) "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (MWF Stable Theme 1 with Mikey and CM Punk) "The World Belongs To Me" By My Darkest Days (1st MTW Theme) "Steady, As She Goes" By The Raconteurs (MWF 2nd Theme) "Vilified" By Even Rude (MWF 1st theme) "Welcome to the Jungle" By Guns N' Roses (Other Circuits Theme) Notable Feuds: Mid-Night Thunder Wresting *Marcus Cor Von (Also feuded on MWF) *Rising Sun Mikey's Wrestling Federation *Mikey (While as Number 1 Contender.) Trivia: * While training with AJ Styles, Blazer met Brent Harvanator, whom he did practice matches with during training sessions. He was later given a contract to RSW, in which Brent is the owner of. * Blazer worked in many Indie Circuits, but MTW and MWF were the most important ones of his career that are actually listed. * The Sharpshooter isn't just a submission move he does, its in tribute to dead wrestlers like Owen Hart and Chris Benoit. Category:RSW Category:RSW